Vulnerable
by Ayako san
Summary: Sasuke loves him so much, but he loves somebody else. What happens when Sasuke can't take it anymore? Rated M for swearing and issues, NaruSasu, Fluff, Oneshot


**AN:**This is my first NaruSasu story. I'm playing it safe because I'm not sure on how the plot should really go. Anyways, I'm a big fan of this couple so I decided to shift gears from Uchihacest to SasuNaru/NaruSasu for awhile. I would love it if you left some comments :3

**Disclaimer:** pshh... as if I own it

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, fluff

**Vulnerable**

He had sunshine blonde hair, even light olive tan, whisker-scarred cheeks, and his sapphire crystalline eyes were just absolutely beautiful. He just also happened to be his best friend.

He couldn't understand his attraction to Naruto Uzumaki. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all. He shouldn't be attracted to anyone. Nobody. But there he is. The dobe just happens to be the love of his life. But he could never admit it.

Sasuke was fixing his books in his locker. It was lunch break and he was waiting for Naruto to arrive. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. It had become a routine. Sasuke's locker was beside the staircase leading to the roof, which just happened to be the favorite place of Naruto to have his lunches. So now, every lunch break he'd rush to his locker and wait in hope that the blonde would come like he always did. He was expecting it of course, but he always liked to be asked by Naruto. It was getting pathetic, really. And now he wondered if it would always be like this. He hoped nothing would ever disturb their routine. So now he was there, fiddling with his books, pretending to fix them, waiting for the dobe to come.

"Sasuke!" and there he was.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"You wanna eat lunch together, teme?"

Naruto's school uniform was just as unruly as usual. Of course, compared to the Uchiha's well-ironed attire. Sasuke frowned, his gaze catching a forming bruise under Naruto's left eye. The idiot couldn't stay out of trouble for just one day.

"Got in a fight?" he asked, reaching out to Naruto's left cheek subconsciously. The pad of his thumb rubbing the bruise in small circles.

"Yeah." the blonde answered numbly. "The Hyuuga just couldn't get that 50 foot pole out of his ass."

The Uchiha smirked. It was true that Neji couldn't go through a lunch break without criticizing at least one of the juniors. This time that certain junior wasn't so accepting of his comment. That junior namely being Naruto.

"Hey, you could stop that now." Naruto said, lightly grabbing Sasuke's wrist away from his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sorry… I guess I just dazed off a bit there." he muttered, looking away from Naruto, hiding the blush forming. _How could I have let myself do that?_

Naruto looked at him curiously, and then shrugged it off. He had to ask him something important. He planned to do so during lunch, but now he had to remind the bastard of that fact. Slowly, as Sasuke was still lost in his thoughts, Naruto walked behind him, gently slammed his palms unto Sasuke's shoulders causing the shorter teen to gasp.

"Lunch?" he asked, smirking when Sasuke scowled at him. He then climbed up the staircase leading to the roof. Sasuke reluctantly followed, the frown leaving his face.

It was breezy compared to the usual. But since autumn was beginning, it was something to be expected. Naruto hummed into the breeze; letting his golden locks sway, closing his eyes to savor to cool, clean air. Sasuke stared at him and let a smile form on his face. At least now his friend was relaxed. He sighed to himself, comforted by the wind as he batted his bangs out of his face and closed his eyes to try to take in what the dobe had. The next thing he felt was a light weight on his shoulders.

"You look pretty like that teme. I could mistake you for a girl." Naruto grinned, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

"Tch. Idiot." Sasuke replied, but the smile hadn't left his face although his cheeks turned a faint pink after the weird remark. He didn't know whether in was a compliment or not, but nonetheless he poked the dobe's forehead just like what his older brother would do to him when he was little.

"Oi, what was that for?" Naruto said, slightly annoyed, rubbing his forehead. He didn't wait for Sasuke to answer, instead he took out a couple of onigiri handing one to the bastard. "I have to ask you something really important teme."

The dark-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, accepting the onigiri from the dobe's hand. "How important?"

Naruto ignored the question and asked his own. "Have you ever been in love Sasuke? Like really really really in love."

Sasuke, who was about to take a bite out of the onigiri paused. He knew it wasn't a question that was supposed to be answered, rather a question that tells you about how a person is feeling, that person being Naruto. "Why? Are you in love Naruto?" he felt his chest tighten as he said those words. It was bound to happen sooner or later right?

A shade of pink spread on the blonde's face as he tilted his head down to take a bite out of the onigiri. "I guess you could say that." He shifted nervously when Sasuke stared at him for a moment.

"With whom?"

"The pink-haired girl. You know, the really smart one. The one with pretty emerald eyes and..."

"Ah," Sasuke started, interrupting the lovesick babbling of the blonde. "Haruno, Sakura." he hid his sadness with the usual stoic mask that he wore. "Since when?"

"That's it! I'm dating her, Sasuke. I mean, I've already started dating her, like last week. And it's about time I told you. I really want her to be my girlfriend. This time, I really know I'm in love ya' know?" Naruto's grin got wider with every sentence.

_'No'_

"So what do you think?"

Sasuke head snapped to him. Oh, right. He was talking him. "I-" Sasuke sputtered, he couldn't think of what to say. "Naruto, I'm-"

Naruto's grin faded, he sensed the anguish in Sasuke's voice. When he did so however, Sasuke managed to come out with, "Naruto, I'm so happy for you!" but deep inside, he felt like he wanted to die.

The blonde's smile returned and he leaped unto Sasuke and hugged him so tight. "I'm so happy, I thought our friendship would get ruined or something." Then he ran to the stairway, laughing gleefully to himself, probably about to tell Sakura.

When he had gone out of sight though, Sasuke's knees gave way, as he collapsed on the floor, silent tears running down his obsidian eyes.

Gone where the lunches that they had. At least, it had become less frequent, but Sasuke had always waited at the same spot, waiting for the dobe to run to him with that absolutely beautiful grin of his, calling out to him. But it seemed as him his relationship with Sakura had polluted his mind, as whenever they could possibly talk, her name was always mentioned at least once in a conversation. He had only hoped that his uneasiness with the subject wasn't obvious to the blonde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter had come, and their uniforms were the ones with long sleeves which Sasuke had become thankful for. Not only since they protected them from the cold but also because they had hid the scars that had formed from his constant cutting. This had become his new routine. Who cared that he did this? He should be happy because the dobe was happy. But he wasn't, so he just cut himself.

He waited at his locker for Naruto to come. Fiddling with the razor he used earlier and tucked it away in the safety of the pile of books. Sasuke scanned the area and saw the dash of yellow that he had been waiting for, but this time he knew they wouldn't have one of those few lunches anymore, because with that yellow, a pink blur formed. And they weren't coming closer, Sasuke was, because they were somehow melded together in an embrace. Soon, the dark-haired boy had realized, that they were kissing.

On the same day, Sasuke had told everyone he was sick. Running through the icy air, he reached his house. Greeting no one who took notice in the young master's early presence, he continued to run up to his room to lock himself up, and delicately slice his arm with his razor, refusing to let a single tear fall and had made a decision that he was to fulfill the day after. The Uchiha decided that Naruto could never love him the way he did, and if he had told him about how he felt, their relationship would never be the same. The only other thing that he could do right now was ease his pent up anxiety.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hadn't enjoyed the kiss when he saw Sasuke, something felt wrong, twisted even. Like it wasn't meant to be, then when he glanced back at where he had seen Sasuke, he was gone, and his curiosity had stirred.

He later heard that Sasuke had reported to be sick for the last few subjects, so he decided to pay him a visit tomorrow perhaps. He missed Sasuke although he couldn't admit it. He had always had this immense nagging feeling for the dark-haired man, and he felt like he betrayed him in some way, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Naruto lead himself up to the roof and heard a faint moaning. He walked into the scene of Sakura and Sai, a senior, making out in the middle of the platform and that's when he knew what it was. When Sakura had saw him, she attempted to explain, but Naruto simply walked out. The scene played over in his head over and over, he was angry, but somehow relieved, like he knew it just didn't fit. He knew he had something more important that he could lose if he didn't do something quick. Naruto knew he was in love, but not with the pink-haired girl. He was in love with Uchiha Sasuke and that was the first thing that he was going to tell him tomorrow.

The next day, Sasuke had attended his first few classes to be able to make sure everyone thought nothing was wrong. He had avoided Naruto's gaze the whole time during classes and he knew that the blue-eyed man had noticed it. Soon recess had come and he walked briskly out of the room, avoiding any eye contact with anyone only to have his arm be pulled by a strong grip just as had reached his locker.

"TEME! You've been ignoring me the whole frickin' morning! What's up with you?!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. The bastard had ruined his mood for the actual confession he had carefully planned out in his head.

Instead of answering, Sasuke yelped when Naruto squeezed his wrist. Freshly cut wounds still lay there from that morning. The blonde's blue eyes grew wider as he pinned Sasuke on the locker, rolling up the shorter boy's sleeve to see what had caused that reaction. There he had found around four, not fully scabbed cuts and around a dozen scars near that area.

"What the fuck have you been doing to yourself teme?!" he screamed, pushing his whole body against Sasuke, anger very much obvious in his voice as well as in his eyes that glared at him. The dark-haired boy refused to meet his gaze however, and his guilt-ridden eyes stared at the ground.

"Naruto, I-"

"What happened Sasuke? Was it something I did?" suddenly the toned softened, very much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Dobe, listen to me," he murmured, gently pushing Naruto off of him, straightening out his rolled up sleeve. "I never got to answer your question from earlier," his gaze was still averted to the ground as he ran a hand through his hair, choosing the words he wanted to say. "Naruto, I am in love." he said simply, ignoring the constriction in his chest when he said the next few words. "And I just so happen to be in love," he walked away slowly, Naruto still looking at him simply, and when their eyes met, "with you." and he quickly ran towards the nurse's office.

Naruto stared numbly at the hallway. Did Sasuke just tell him that he loved him? He walked to his classroom, not understanding why Sasuke had ran the other way, but his trail of thought was still interrupted by what had happened. He had to tell him during lunchtime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pinched the white sheets beneath him. The nurse's office had become his refuge, and it had become pathetic really. When he heard the bell for lunch, he knew what he was going to do. He walked slowly to the staircase towards the roof, not knowing that Naruto had gotten a glimpse of him as he walked up. He continued to walk on the roof towards the railing that kept them safe from falling. But he didn't need it. He wanted to fall. He stepped out of the railing and looked down. Then he let his tears fall when he looked back and saw Naruto standing at the doorway, looking at him with a very shocked expression on his face. "Now you know that I love you, but I know that you can never love me back." he sobbed, "ever since we've become friends, I've loved you, and all I really wanted was for you to be happy, but I know now that you can be happy without me. So now..." as he saw Naruto dash out at him, he closed his eyes and let go of the railing...

"Sasuke..." Sasuke opened his eyes in shock as he looked up at Naruto in front of him, facing him. The stronger man's hands holding tightly to the railing behind him, his feet steadily planted to the edge of the building, his body blocking Sasuke's from continuing to fall. Sasuke's obsidian eyes locked with blue ones that became teary. "I love you too." the blonde murmured into his hair, taking in the scent of what he could have lost. Sasuke held on the railing behind him but continued to lean into the blonde's chest as he cried. "Don't you dare try that again." Naruto said in a stern voice, nudging Sasuke to face him.

They both took in the sight of each other. Sasuke looked at the love of his life, blonde glistening in the afternoon sun and the sapphire eyes that he fell in love with. And Naruto couldn't be happier when Sasuke simply smiled, because that made him more beautiful than what he already was. Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke gently on his pale pink lips. It felt like bliss even though it was just a simple movement against his, it felt like a truckload of happiness compared to that make out session with Sakura. And most of all, it felt right.

"I don't think I could ever be happy without you, Sasuke."

"I don't think I would be either, Naruto."

_'I love you.' _was the first thing that Sasuke thought. And for the first time, he knew that he had been answered.

Owari

**AN: **And there you have it. Please review!!! :D

-Ayako san


End file.
